


Breathe

by Halevetica



Series: Cat and Mouse [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Jealous Lucien, Lucien learns of Essek, Lucien scries on Caleb, M/M, Minor Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Lucien scries on Caleb and see's him with a drow and he doesn't like what he sees. Not at al.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Lucien & Caleb Widogast
Series: Cat and Mouse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Breathe

Lucien paced impatiently as Cree set up the spell for him. They were currently standing at the base of the mountains where the Mighty Nein had fled from. He was irritable and frustrated.

"Alright, you know what to do," Cree held out the small vile of blood to Lucien, who snatched it from the tabaxi.

He gripped it in both his hands and closed his eyes. His vision was swept quickly down and into a small room. His eyes found the familiar wizard and he felt his stomach knot. If was because of anger or want, he didn't know.

Caleb stepped towards a door, following behind Fjord. He hesitated in the doorway, allowing his party to leave him behind before turning around.

Lucien saw a drow setting a cup on a small table before reaching for the door.

Caleb caught his forearm, and he heard the wizard speak.

"Just breathe."

The drow exhaled slowly.

"Just...breathe that fresh air, mindful of the people about."

There was a pause. The drow was watching Caleb with sad eyes.

"Time," Caleb continued. "Time...Not weeks, not years. It takes time."

The drow nodded, "Indeed."

Lucien wondered what that meant. What were they talking about?

Caleb released the drow, gave him a gentle pat on the cheek and turned to leave. However, he stopped abruptly, turning to the drow once more.

Lucien could now see that the drow had caught Caleb by his wrist.

Silence hung in the air between them. The drow released Caleb and reached up, pausing briefly before he gently tucked a loose strand of Caleb's hair behind his ear.

Caleb's face broke into a sad frown and his lips pursed as if he were trying to keep himself from speaking.

"You should rest. You look tired," the drow's thumb gently brushed Caleb's cheek.

Anger surged through Lucien. Who was this drow and what did he want with Caleb?

Caleb gave the drow a fond smile as he dropped his hand.

"You too," Caleb dropped his eyes and turned away stepping into the hall.

The door closed behind Caleb. He paused and leaned against the wall. "Just breathe." He told himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "It takes time." When Caleb opened his eyes, he glanced longingly at the closed door he'd just exited.

Lucien's teeth grit together harshly.

Suddenly he was yanked from the vision.

"A drow," Lucien snapped, getting the attention of the others. "Do any of you recall the Nein mentioning a drow."

The rest of the members exchanged confused glances.

"No," Cree spoke up. "But they did mention seeing an Essek, perhaps he is the drow?"

"I want to know who he is; I want to know how the Nein know him and I want to find him," Lucien growled, shoving the vile of blood back into Cree's hand.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with getting another crest?" Otis piped in then.

Lucien, who was now facing away from the other members and staring into the open expanse of snow, grimaced. He was letting his weakness for the wizard show.

"We find another crest and then we deal with the Nein," Lucien agreed. His stomach was in knots and no matter how much he told himself it was because he was mad, he knew deep down it was jealousy. Caleb had always pulled away from his touch. Who was this drow to Caleb? He had hoped his face being that of the Nein's long lost Molly would have helped him gain favor with the wizard, but he only found himself hating this fragment of him even more. Jealous for how the wizard saw the speck versus him. And now to see another with Caleb's favor, it truly burned within him. When he had the chance, he'd rip the drow in half. The mere thought of it, seemed to quell some of the boiling rage he felt. He would hold on to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for you with a little Shadowgast thrown in.


End file.
